I'm a girl
Kirino knew perfectly well that he had some...*ehem* balls... But when he tried to pee...well, he got a girl's...uh...could we just skip that part? Anyway, this morning...he noticed his..uhm..well, breasts are getting bigger. Am I dreaming? Kirino asked himself. Well, you could say his arm was hurt after that. Is this gentleman...well, now lady, hallucinating? He...she tried to talk to her parents. They didn't seem to listen. "What am I gonna do?" Kirino asked himself...er, herself the fourth time today. He...let's just get this over with and say 'he' is a girl... She traced her memories back . 000 It was a bright hot Sunday. It was last week, when she was still a boy. It was pretty nice day to go out... and so he did. He went to a store to buy some groceries. "'Milk, Eggs, Bacon...'" he traced the list in his hands. "Kirino!"'' a voice called out.'' Kirino almost dropped his list. It was him''.'' The boy that makes his heart flutter. The boy that cared for him. That certain boy that would be concered everytime he'll get hurt. The boy Kirino fell in love with. Shindou Takuto. Of course, he didn't admit, but hey... guys never reveal too much of their feelings. Kirino turned around, "O-ohayo, S-shindou!" Shindou smiled. Kirino's heart did a tap dance. Shut it'', he snapped.'' "Hey, Kirino! Doing some errands?" "H-hai!" Kirino's sweat dropped into the floor. Shindou seemed to notice it, "You alright? Are you tired?" Kirino nervously shook his head, "N-no! I was a little surprised! That's all!" Shindou studied him intently, "Well, if that's all, wanna shop with me? My mom asked me to buy her groceries." Kirino smiled slowly, but on the inside; he was screaming like a fangirl. "S-sure!" 000 Kirino sighed. That was the day before she got, um... femalefied as she called it. She sighed, unhappily as she remembered that unwilling day... 000 Kirino was just walking around the park, when he saw ''her.'' She had a long black mane that was pulled into a ponutail. She had this weird creepy smile on her face. But people found it cute. "Good morning!" she'll greet to people. "Ohayo!" the people would smile at her. He figured she was fourteen... with that body... Well, he did wish he was a girl, but he diregarded that thought. The girl's sky blue eyes were hard to miss. "Hey, sir!" the girl called out to him. "Uh, hello...?" Kirino just wasn't in the mood. "Free sample?" she asked. She shoved a platter of pancakes in front of him. Kirino tried to deny, but with that cute puppy dog face...it was kinda hard. "Ahh, sure... just one bite..."'' Kirino said, taking a plate for himself.'' He ate the pancake. The girl smiled. ... When he finished the pancake, he throw the garbage to the recycling bin. He only knew too'' late.'' His feelings started to take over. He can't stop it, but his memories were flooding. How Shindou acts. How he'll smile for him. How he looked so cute while sleeping. He found out... he was in love. He stopped in front of the girl. "Hey, sir! Enjoyed those pancakes?" He couldn't just hurt the girl's feelings. So he smiled. "Yeah, did you cook them?" "Hai!" "Well, thanks, anyway. I'll se you around!" The boy was about to walk off, when she replied. "Welcome! I hope you have fun with your friend!" He walked quickly to the riverbank... How did she knew about his meeting with Shindou? 000 Man... how could she had been stupid? The girl must be some kind of witch, somehow... She was probably crazier than when Tenma talks about soccer... And that was pure craziness... Sigh. Could she still be on the team? She never knew a girl that was playing in a soccer team... She was panicking. What if Endou Kantoku just does not accept girls? Will she be kicked out of the team? Would her classmates diregard talking to her? Worse... Would Shindou still talk to her?! ---- It was almost sundown. Well, technically, it was sundown... But Kirino Ranmaru was still outdoors. She lied in the grass her eyes closed. She was wearing a green blouse and some white pants. She was even in her Converse. Somehow, by magic, her parents told her she's been a girl all along. But when she went to see Tenma... Her teammate's eyes furrowed and asked her if she was Kirino's twin sister. She didn't respond and quickly went home. She sighed. "Why can't I be a normal person?" she said to no one. "Why is it that I have a weird life?" she continued... "I ain't normal," she said, as she sank into the grass and closed her eyes. "You are normal," a voice replied. She quickly opened her eyes, and blushed. Shindou was in front of her. His arms were resting in the grass and Kirino's were touching his, slowly. It was very warm. "I-I...What the hell do you think you're doing, Shindou?!" she yelled at his face. Surprised, Shindou leaned back to the grass. "I-I'm sorry..." Shindou blushed. Kirino found it cute. She sat up straight to face Shindou. "Umm...why are you here, Shindou?" Shindou chuckled, "I can't believe my own best friend doesn't want me around..." Kirino blushed, "I-...how'd you know that I'm the Kirino?" Shindou stared at her eyes. "Well... I went to your house once..." Shindou trailed off. "And...?" Kirino asked, intently. "Well, your parents told me to not secretly elope you and..." Shindou blushed. Kirino did the same, too. "Shindou...I-!" she was cut off. "Takuto." "Huh?" He chuckled, "You can call me by my own name, Ranmaru." Kirino's face was getting really red, "Thanks." Silence. ... Takuto couldn't take the silence and kissed her. Ranmaru widened her eyes. But she enjoyed it. They two enjoyed the moment. They broke apart, foreheads touching. Both faces were red, but Ranmaru's was redder. "I love you.. Kirino Ranmaru..." Takuto whispered. Kirino smiled, "I love you, too, Shindou Takuto..." Shindou grinned and scooped Kirino up, forcing her to stand up. "Takuto!" the girl giggled. Takuto's arms were wrapped around the girl's waist. The girl laughed more as Takuto circled her around. Ranmaru's arms were tightly holding Takuto's neck. Then, Takuto stopped, claiming he was tired. But Ranmaru didn't mind. She laughed as she kissed him under the moonlight. Being a girl sure is nice... Ranmaru thought. ---- "Finally! Those two are together!" the girl that offered people pancakes grinned. She was up in a tree, looking down with her binoculars. "Gee...sis, could you not rub it in my face?" a boy about the girl's age replied. That was her twin brother. ...And they look EXACTLY alike... Well...except the fact that the boy's hair was short. "Please, Keeve...you're the one who has a bigger ego, than I..." Shuu snorted, Keeve Baka...pretty nice name..." Keeve's anger raised, "At least I made the potions perfect this time!" "Mhm..." "..Baka.." "You're a bigger one..." "That's it!" Shuu charged on Keeve. They fell down on their tree, but they still continued fighting. Those were the Ryuu twins. Weirdos, huh? Now to wonder how the couple nearby didn't see them... Sago:Beautiful Romance..*sits between kirino and shindou* Kirino & Shindou:SAGO!!!*They start torturing Sago* Ryuu Twins:The End. I Love Shuu. (talk) 07:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:AngelKeeve Category:Inazuma Eleven